


Vivid

by TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #221b, #BBC, #Sherlock - Freeform, #Teenage!Molly Hooper, #Teenage!Rosie Watson, #Teenage!Sherlock Holmes, #epilogue, #everyone's happy for once, #family, #flashback, #fucking finally, #gay, #high school, #hudders, #impliedjohnlock, #johnlock - Freeform, #married, #not related but i'm in love with martin freeman gn, #one shot, #our fucking queen, #rosie's sixteen, #what a sweet bb girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman/pseuds/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman
Summary: Rosie Watson reached age 16, and in her frustrations consults Molly Hooper for help. Molly recounts one day where she met a certain dark-haired boy who's fiery blue eyes and lively smile she fell for. The next time she meets him, he's not the same boy she met 7 years prior. To Rosie's relief, this story Molly tells has a happy ending, despite it taking almost 20 years for it to finally get there.





	Vivid

  
  


 It wasn’t uncommon that Saturdays were to be spent in 221b, around 12:00 pm, respectively. With a cup of tea in hand, Molly Hooper found herself on the couch farthest from the kitchen. The usual weekend spot. With the liveliness and chatter centered in the sitting room, of course stood John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Martha Hudson, and- a mobile phone was slammed on the coffee table in front of her. Behind it was Rosie Watson, just in the middle of 16 years of age, and certainly acting like it. 

 

“Bad day, is it?” Molly asked, looking up to meet dejected blue eyes and light brown hair. 

 

“Aunt Molly-“ Rosie folded her arms against her chest, unsure of how to start her next sentence. “Have you ever met someone, and felt so drawn to them, yet they don’t seem to reciprocate  _ anything _ ?”

 

“Well, yes, of course I have,” she laughed awkwardly, gaze placed just past the line of vision of anyone in particular…

 

“Like what?” The question was seemingly innocent, yet sounded so similar to the voice of the man who basically raised Rosie, besides her father. Molly remembered a time that took place back when she was only slightly older than Rosie. A time when she stood in the library just down the street from the all-boys academy, trying to complete a maths assignment on the chalkboard. 

 

_ “Molly-“ _

 

_ “Thomas, I’m sorry, but we broke up ages ago! If you had any perception of  _ anything _ around you, you’d see I’m trying to get something done,” a younger Molly Hooper exasperatedly told the seemingly most oblivious boy in the universe. At least, she thought at the time. Thomas Colde suddenly grabbed a hold of Molly’s wrist before she could continue writing. Spinning her around to greet him, his next action would be cut off by the arm of another boy’s around his, pushing him away from Molly.  _

 

_ “Tom, I don’t see what you’re on about, but it doesn’t seem to benefit your girlfriend in any way,” A dark mop of curls moved out of the other boy’s face, revealing strikingly blue eyes.  _

 

_ “Can you stay out of this, Holmes? You’re always butting into conversations you’re not a part of-“ his words were cut off by Holmes, who made an attempt to pull Tom out of the classroom. “Geddoff me, you’re worse than your brother!” _

 

_ “Yeah, I am. Which means you better get away from that girl before either of you get hurt,” he had only been in the room for a minute, but Molly was sure the slight smile at the corner of his mouth and fire in the thinner boy’s eyes was drawing her in like a moth to that flame. Tom took one last look at Molly, before ambling off towards his hoard of posh uniforms and crewcuts. She tried to catch the attention of “Holmes”, who was already halfway down the corridor.  _

 

_ “Um, thank you!” he turned and winked, a smile erupting across his face when hers turned red. Unsurprisingly, that wasn’t the last time she’d see this boy. From the crest on his blazer, he attended the same academy Tom was at. He was often seen in the branches of the tall oaks stood outside of the library, reading or just seemingly resting with his eyes closed, hands folded across his chest. And unsurprisingly, that would be the last time she’d speak to him. Molly was timid as a child, a trait she’d never quite grow out of. After she moved off to university, it wasn’t until she graduated and found a stable job that she’d recognize the blue eyes that entrapped her once before. Yet this time, there was something that wasn’t quite right about them. This time, they were… cold. Not as vivid and full of life as they were at age 16. The only thing she could call familiar when she saw him again was the loneliness. It was something she’d seen again and again with him, he always seemed sad even in the moments he was portraying himself as happy. The most horrible thing, Molly thought, was that he didn’t seem to remember  _ her _. They didn’t know each other’s names, yet she thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d show her he knew who she was. Over the years, the cold in those eyes only turned to ice. He barely looked like the boy with the blazing smile and wild attitude she first met that breezy September afternoon.  _

 

“-and, well… he never did remember. Not that I tried to remind him, but the infatuation was hard to get over. Found yourself in a similar situation, then?” Molly smiled, looking at a girl who seemed too similar to herself today. 

 

“Is he okay? The boy you liked, is he happy now?” At this, Molly gazed over at Sherlock. He was laughing, hand placed on John’s lower back, a look of affection trained on John’s face. His left hand had a golden ring identical to the one on the hand of the man standing beside him. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. He’s perfectly happy now. I wasn’t the one to make him that way, but all it took was for him to fall in love again,” she looked down at her own ring, a well-sized diamond on a silver band, given to her by her husband a couple years ago. Molly was okay now too, all it took was for her to fall in love again.

 

“What had he fallen out of love with?” Rosie inquired, which wasn’t unusual of her. 

 

“Life,” Molly looked back at Rosie, taking her hand. “He fell out of love with life. I hope to God that never happens to you, Rosie Watson. Your brilliant mind is very similar to his, neither of you deserve it.”

 

 Rosie smiled, maybe happy in knowing that she wasn’t alone with her feelings. This girl has been and will continue to be raised wonderfully, she never stopped asking questions. Her emotions were clear and beautiful, being brought up by a family who loves her. They’d gotten used to it now, but finally everyone was happy. This unique family of theirs never stopped smiling. Loss was something that would always happen, but all the people in that small room had their own lifetime of it. Life was vivid, now. A spark that would never go out, as long as they had each other, they had Love. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! this is the first sherlock fiction i decided to post, please leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed!! here (https://open.spotify.com/user/dearjaredkleinman/playlist/49EcLGaz2zMw0V9pWr0KkC?si=-VtI2kylRUekU19HBDq9GA), you can listen to a playlist i made for writing sherlock, and my instagram is @thescienceofsherlock if you'd like to follow!!


End file.
